Transcendence
by GhostAnn
Summary: Transcendence Au. This is the story of how Dipper Pines became Alcor the Dream Binder. (this is all inspired by the Transcendence Au on Tumbler)
1. Chapter 1

_Authors_ _Notes:_

 _This is a story I started writing a while back, before the "Not What He Seems" episode aired... It's inspired by the Transcendence AU community on Tumbler... though I'm way behind on current goings on... I've been a bit distracted and a little too busy to keep up..._

 _I want to say I'm doing things a bit out of the cannon order... like according to most of the things I've read Dipper doesn't get his object form till much later... but I kinda wanted to play with the fact that his object form is something that makes Mable uncomfortable. And for that I thought it would make more sense if it appeared much earlier but wasn't something he could willingly go in and out of until later..._

 _This is my first attempt at something like this and I have more... If anyone wants me to upload it let me know..._

 _Also,_ _suggestions for a title will be much appreciated..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:** The Transcendence_

 _"A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future where everything you care about will change... Until then I'll be watching you! I'll be watching you..."_  
 _-Bill Cipher (In "Dreamscapers")_

Stanley Pines Flipped a switch and took a step back as the machine came to life on the screen he could see the large infant creature being pushed back into an alternate realm the light around it rippling and shaking.

On another screen he could see Bill Cipher floating over a summoning circle his arms and legs crossed as blue fire flickered from him. In one last blast the infant of monstrous proportions was shoved back from whence it came and Bill landed. His eye looking right at the camera catching the seen. Bills eye seams to smile at him as he fly's into the sky clapping his hands together. "Now!" The little golden triangle laughed as energy exploded from him. "It's my time to change everything."

"Hold it you geometric shape of evil!"

"Yeah!"

"What?!" Stan slapped his hands onto the desk as he saw the twins run out challenging the demon. Fear was all over his face.

"Little Pines!" The demon greeted them a little too happily. His eye glowed red. "I'm so glad you cold make it to the end of the world."

"It wont be if we have anything to say about it!" Dipper yelled. "Mabel!"

"Right oh!" Mable took a whistle that was hanging loosely around her neck and blue into it. The squeal rushed out of the little plastic device and Bill lifted his hands up to cover invisible ears. "What is that hideous sound?"

"It's the sound of your end!" Wendy yelled as she swung in from a vine, a white powdery substance trailing behind her.

"We got you cornered now!" Soose yelled excitedly flying in from the opposite direction. Dropping a similar trail of white. As Bill watched the two strange humans fly in and the big one fall flat on his face when the vine snapped he growled. Glaring strait at Dipper, just in time to see Mable lay down a line of the white powder herself. "You. You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." Dipper snapped open the journal as her read quickly. His eyes darting. Bill looked around, the white powder- the quite obviously salt, was surrounding him in the shape of a triangle. He glared at the boy with the journal as he began to speak the old Latin written in its pages.

"I wont let you." Bill's whole body burned red with anger. "This is already happening!"

"We'll stop you." Mabel said very seriously.

"It's too late now!" Bill said as his eye began to glow a bright white and the moon behind him turned a blood red. The sky began to dance with color and Dipper tried to read faster.

The triangle of salt below Bill burst into light and Bill began to get sucked into it. "NO!" He growled clawing at the air fighting to stay on the same plane. "You cant stop this!"

Suddenly their was a blast of wind and the sound of ringing silence struck them, the salt making up the quick seal was blown away. Everyone, Bill, Mabel, Dipper, Windy and Soose were sent flying in a whirlwind like state.

"No! We were too late!" Dipper cried clinging to his sister and hugging her to him as they flew.

"You fools! My plans are ruined! I had such wonderful plans!"

"We won!?" Mable asked excitedly. "Then why is everything all chaotic?"

"What are you talking about?" Dipper asked.

"I don't have any energy left kid..." Bill flickered slightly. "My beautiful plans are ruined now."

"Wait? Ruined? So we won? We won! Wait... Did we win?" Mabel was excitedly confused.

"Not exactly kiddo."

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked.

"I my PLANS are ruined but I still succeeded. I've caused a rip that will cover the world in chaos!" He laughed manically.

"I guess you don't get to see the chaos you unleashed." Dipper said bitterly. "Too bad for you. Now tell me how to reverse it!"

"Well theirs only one way now, and I'm not telling. In fact... we're close enough to the epicenter now..." Bill eyed Dipper. "I just might be able to witness that chaos after all."

"What are you- you can't be thinking of taking my body! I don't agree to it! I never would!"

"I wasn't asking." Bill popped right in front of him and Dipper couldn't look away. Bill grabbed his head just as they landed skidding across the dirt and mulch of a clearing. "Don't worry, this will hurt."

"Get away from him!" Mable swung at the dream demon but the attack went right through him as he vanished.  
Mable rolled and took an attack position, only to lift her hands and guard her face as blue flames flew from her brother, his blood curdling scream cutting into her heart. As the blue fire left him his body began to levitate."Dipper!" She cried.

The boy began to laugh a very familiar and evil laugh. Only to crumble as he grunted and yelled. "Get out of me!"

As he stopped floating and settled on the ground Mable rushed to him wrapping her arms around him as he whimpered. "It'll be okay. Dipper. It'll be okay." Tears were falling down her face and her voice trembled. She couldn't hide how scared she was. She just kept thinking. "Please be okay. Please be okay. You have to be okay!"

"Stop it Bill!" Dipper hissed."It's too late to stop it now! What? Wait! This is wrong! No stop! Piiiines! I'll-" Blue flame erupted from Dipper as he let out a throat wrenching scream. Mable flew back from the release of energy, her head colliding with the ground with a solid "thwap."

The flames died as Dipper's body hit the ground and a white light bubbled up from his body. After growing slowly for a few seconds it suddenly rushed out spreading everywhere. As the strange white light faded Dippers form vanished.

Dipper trembled his whole body felt like it was on fire. Bills screams were still echoing in his head as he slowly cracked his eyes open. It was dark and grey. The surrounding aria little more than ash and dust. "M-Mabel?" Dipper coughed squinting through the pain. His stomach was so tight he could hardly move. Looking up he saw Mabel laying in the dirt a few feet from him. "MABEL!" Dipper jumped to his feet the pain suddenly a second thought.

As he went to run for her the world tilted and spun. Screaming he felt himself fly through the air. "W-what's going on?!" He gasped as he floated near his sister and struggling slightly he grabbed a hold of her shoulder. Pulling himself to her. He gasped holding onto her sweater tightly. Looking to her he could she that she was unconscious. "Mabel." He said slowly. "Mabel!" He yelled only to shiver as he realized their was an echo in his voice.

He blinked as realization dawned on him, Mable was as gray as the world around him, and that his hands were not only very small but also coal black. He swallowed. His limbs burned as fear rushed through him. "What? What is this?" He stared in confusion as the black hands vanished and his regular hands seemed to take their place. The shift accompanied a strange electric charge that traveled up and down his spine."Okay I'll worry about that later!" There was a groan from Mable and he looked to her sharply. "Mable!"

"Dipper?" She asked groggily.

"Mable! Mabel are you okay!?" Mable shot up, a look of confused shock on her face. She blinked and turned her gaze on him. "Dipper!" She through her arms around him squeezing him tightly. "You're okay!"

"That's just the thing." Dipper said pushing her back slightly. "I think somethings happened." She blinked twice, as that strange tingly filling rushed through him again, and let out a scream. "Ow! Mabel! Stop! You're going to bust my eardrums!"

She stopped screaming abruptly. "D-dipper?" She asked looking worried.

"Yeah. It's me, something weird happened. I don't know what's going on- but the world is all gray and I am floating!" Dipper motioned toward himself noticing the black hands again. He looked down examining himself more closely seeing a yellow body and two little black legs floating below him. "Wha-?"

"Are you sure you're Dipper?" Mabel asked with a suddenly scrutiny.

"What?" Dipper looked to her surprised. "Of cores I'm Dipper! Who else would I be?"

"I don't know... a triangle... who likes to bury gold and has a strange affinity for pain."

"What?" Dipper looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm not Bill! Mabel! Really, it's me, it's Dipper!" The tingling washed over him as he said this.

"Are you sure you're not a Bipper?"

Dipper stared at his sister as she gave him the look she gave Grunkle Stan when she was trying to find out where he stashed the good candy. "No." Dipper said seriously, his whole face frowning. "I'm not Bipper- I'm Dipper! And something really really weird is going on! The last thing I remember..." Dipper trailed off. "Was... Bill saying he'd take my body. I told him he couldn't without a deal. He tried anyway-" Dipper gasped looking down at his hands. "Am I a spirit? Did Bill take my body?" Dipper looked to Mabel scared. "Mabel! We have to find Bill!"

"I'm on it!" Mable stood ready for action only to sway slightly and grab for her head. "Whoa... the world is spinning." Her voice was low and she giggled slightly.

"Oh my god!" Dipper went to steady her. "You've got a concision. Take it easy!"

"A pincushion?"

Dipper sighed. "Just, be careful. And! And don't go to sleep." Dipper said.

"Ha!" Mabel laughed and winced a bit. "Why would I wanna sleep?" She looked away from him in a way that he recognized as her "I totally wanna do the thing you told me not to but I'm not gonna- nope! But I really wanna..." face.

"Over here!" Dipper looked up as he heard Soos's voice. In the distance he saw his friend from the shack making his way into the clearing he and Mabel stood. Or where Mabel stood and he floated.

"Soos!" Dipper called. "Over here!"

"Hey!" Soos said turning his head slightly as he spoke. "I see something over that way!" He pointed toward Dipper and Mabel.

"Is it the kids?" Grunkle Stan asked sounding worried. "Dipper! Mabel! Where are you crazy's?"

"Over here Grunkle Stan!" Mable hollered. "Somethin' weird happened to Dipper!"

"What's that?" Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy all walked up to the two of them. "What's going on? Where's Dipper?"

"Right here." Dipper waved feeling a bit awkward.

Stan stood with his hands on his hips looking to Mable expectantly. "They probably can't see me." Dipper said.

Mable looked to Dipper and back to her Grunkle. "Grunkle Stan... he's right here." Mable waved her arms up and down toward Dipper.

The group looked to where she indicated but all they could see was empty space. "Okay... Did you hit your head sweaty?" Windy asked.

"Well actually yes..." Mabel said. "But that's not the point! Are you telling me none of you can see my brother?

The three shook their heads- a negative. Mable blew air between her lips making the motorboat sound as she looked a loss to her brother.

"Well I guess that confirms it. Something weird is going on."

"Well..." Grunkel Stan said. "What happened? I'm guessing you kicked Bill all the way back to Hell."

"Heck yeah we did!" Mabel pumped her fist into the air. "The sky was all flashy and color-y and actually really cool! Then me and Dipper did our thing and bash! Wham! Boom! Bill was going 'No! No! My beautiful plans! Their ruined!' and we thought it was over." Mabel's words trailed off here as she looked down looking sad. "Then Dipper was screaming." Tears filled her eyes and she looked up at her Grunkle Stan desperate. "I couldn't help him! I couldn't help you!" She looked to Dipper. "When I woke up Dipper... he turned into this thing that looked like Bill but not."

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"I did what?" Dipper asked recalling the black hands. A thought was pushing at the back of his mind but Dipper couldn't grasp it. Quickly, Dipper looked around, the gray look of the world was very much the same as it had been the few times he'd made it into the dream scape. Bill must have taken his body- but- then if this was the same as the last time how could Mabel see and speak with him? He gasped and reached out grabbing Mabel's shoulder and squeezing it.

"Ow!" Mabel whined then saw the look on his face. "What's up bro bro?"

"The last time Bill took my body I was like a ghost and no one could see me."

"So?" Mabel asked.

"Back then I couldn't touch anything unless it was an empty vessel or a puppet." Dippers voice shook as he spoke. "Yet I can touch you and you can see and hear me. This isn't the same. This isn't right."

"What's going on Mabel?" Soos asked. "Are you talking with Dipper?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"You were just staring at the space next to you very intently."

"You're so smart Soos!" Mabel praised the man.

"Thank you!" Soos said.

"I'm not convinced." Stan said. "You say Dipper's invisible? How did that happen?"

"We think Bill took his body and that right now he's kinda like a ghost."

"Oh..." Stan said looking worried. "What's he saying then?"

"He's worried. He said the last time Bill took his body he couldn't touch anyone and that no one could hear or see him. He's worried because I can here and see him, and he can touch me. I think he's just being a worry wart." Mable said poking the air next to her playfully. "This happened before maybe you're more in control this time. Like because you know what its like to be a ghost."

"No." Dipper said rubbing his forehead vigorously. "I don't know how I know this, but that's wrong. I don't know anything more about having my body possessed this time than I did the first time."

"Than maybe Bill did it different. You did say he tried to take your body by force."

"He did what?" Stan asked sounding shocked and worried. "You've had him- Bill took his body before? What the hell have you kid's been doing?"

"It was a stupid mistake." Dipper mumbled despite himself.

"That's a long dumb story." Mabel said laughing nervously. "What's important is that Bill has Dippers body now and we need to catch him!"

So what you think Bill got a hold of Dippers body and is running around?" Wendy asked.

"I guess. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"We'll look for him, but we all need a bit of rest first." Grunkle Stan said placing a hand on Mabels shoulder, leading the group toward the shack. "Then I'm going to have a serious talk with you both about the dangers of making deals with demons."


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors_ _Notes:_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_ The Real Dipper

Two day's latter Mabel sat on the couch and watched as her brother paced a good foot off the ground with his hand at his chin his face scrunched up in worried thought. They hadn't had any luck in finding Dipper's body or Bill, and the news had been all kinds of crazy lately. People were calling conspiracy and hoax as sightings of the inexplicable started happening all around the world. She sighed. It was boring to watch this, and her chest hurt with loss. Dipper was floating in front of her, but... was he really Dipper? His eyes were black and gold. Not the normal white and brown that he'd always had. A part of her knew that it was Dipper. It couldn't be anyone else with the way he talked and moved. The feeling of connection she had with him wasn't fake ether. She closed her eyes. No. She couldn't pull the depressed and doubtful card. She was Mabel. Always optimistic always looking for the bright side. She took in a deep breath and lifted her hands to her chest tugging lightly on that feeling deep inside wondering if it would be a good idea to mention to Dipper that his eyes were a little scary and that they glowed now. "Mabel?"

She opened her eyes at her brothers worried voice and let out a small scream as his face was right in hers, his black gold eyes staring right at her. He blinked confused. "Dipper! You surprised me!"

"I'm sorry... I thought you said my name... but then you looked... and felt... really sad." Dipper looked down. "I can't explain it. It was like you were calling me... Is..." He hesitated before he stepped back looking at her with worry rolling in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Pst! Wrong?" Mabel rolled her eyes and waved her hand laughing nervously. "Of coarse noting's wrong! Silly!"

Dipper didn't look convinced. "Why did you scream?"

"I told you, you startled me."

"By being close to you?" Dipper asked a sadness in his voice.

Mable looked up to him and her heart felt a tug. She wondered, with strong guilt, how she could have even thought for a second that this wasn't her Dipper. She swallowed. "Dipper... its... not you being near me... its... your eyes." He just had to know. Maybe he could help her turn it into something she liked. Like he sort of did with the stop motion.

"What?" Dipper asked slowly blinking those black and golden orbs.

"They're different. They glow and they're not normal, they're black and gold."

"What?" He let out a little disbelieving laugh and Mabel reached into her pocket and pulled out a little hand mirror. Dipper glanced at it for a second before pushing her hand down.

Dipper was silent as he stared at his sister wide eyed. Then he pulled his shaking hands up covering his eyes. "What is going on?" He asked again, fear running under the echo in his voice. His hands went to his hair and he sunk to the floor. "Mabel. I'm scared."

Mable got off the couch and wrapped her arms around her trembling brother. "Dipper... it'll be okay some how... we'll figure this out. We'll find Bill and your body and you'll be back to normal. You'll see."

"It's gone..." Dipper whispered.

"What?" Mabel asked.

"My body. Bill... they're gone."

"You don't know that Dipper." Dipper didn't answer her his boddy still shivering. "Come on bro bro. Everything will be okay."

"No! No it wont!" Dipper yelled blew flame licked around him and Mable took a step back gasping. "It's not- it's not right!" Dipper cried his face was contorted in terror and he laughed as he looked at her. "The Transcendence... it occurred the moment Bill tried to take over my body. He was weak. I fought him- it was so painful." Dipper stood. "Look at me!" He motioned to himself. "I'm not a ghost!" His form suddenly shifted and he was a small star like shape with a single black eye with a golden iris. His blue hat floating loosely above him as he floated in the air. The article looking over sized to his new small body. "It's not right."

"Dipper!" Mabel jumped up and grabbed a hold of him.

When Stan walked into the living room he found his niece floating in the air. Her feet kicking wildly. "Dipper! Calm down!" Mabel was saying. "It's going to be okay! No matter what! I promise." She froze as she hung in the air her voice growing angry. "What are you saying Dipper?"

"Uh..." Stan started. Suddenly the light in the room exploded and Mabel plopped to the ground. She stared at a single spot in the middle of the living room floor fear flashing over her face before it was replaced with and angry frown. "Is... everything okay in here?"

Mabel stood her bottom lip trembling. "Fine! Mope for all I care! I don't care if you ever get your body back or not you jerk!" With that she spun and ran up the stares crying. Wendy who was sitting at the desk put down her magazine.

"I'll go check on her." She said jumping the desk and taking the steps two at a time.

Stan sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked the perceptively empty room as he took a seat in the Lazy Boy.

Dipper stayed on the floor where he'd fallen, his knee's curled up to his chest tears rolling down his face. Stan cleared his throat and Dipper rolled over to look at the old man. "Look... Dipper. I don't know what's going on exactly... but... you've got the worlds most shit-tastic team on your side. We'll fix this. Kay, kiddo?" Stan looked around the room for any sign that Dipper understood. After a moment he sighed and flipped the TV on. "Well... If I were you I'd go apologize for what ever thick headed thing I did to upset your sister." Stan looked around and shrugged uncomfortably. "Or don't it's up to you." Stan stared at the screen as an infomercial played. "Right..." he sighed settling into his chair a bit more. Dipper scooted up to the chair and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"I want to Gruncle Stan." Dipper buried his head in his arms. "I just don't remember what I said to upset her! Everything is so messed up!" The thirteen year old sat listening to the television and his uncles deep breathing for a moment. "I wish I could actually talk to you. You would give me some bad advice I wouldn't even listen too... I wish I wasn't... a..." He squeezed his eyes shut before he stood and walked toward the stairs. Ignoring his Gruncle as he started to talk to himself. He probably could float right up to their room, but he was nervous about getting caught in a wall or something. Images flashing in his head told him that it would be at the very least very uncomfortable. Why were these disturbing images popping into his head anyway? He shook his head clearing it as he reached the door to his and Mabel's room.

"Come on Mabel, it can't be that bad." He heard Wendy talking to Mabel.

He heard his sister sniffle. "He said I can't understand because I'm too happy go lucky." Dipper bit his lip. Was that what made her so upset? It didn't feel like the whole story.

"Well... it's Dipper, he always say's kill joy stuff like that."

"I know..." Mabel mumbled. "It's just..." Their was a long sigh. "I'm scared. I feel like it's Dipper, but part of me feels like running from him. I'm scared of him Wendy! It's not right! What if I'm wrong and it's not Dipper I'm seeing?"

Their was a silence in the room as Dipper stood outside the door feeling like the world just fell out from under him. "You know Dipper better than anyone in the world." Wendy said. "If your gut is telling you its him... then I trust it..."

Dipper got a jolt from this and peeked into the room seeing Mabel wrapped in a large comforter on her bed. Wendy sitting on the floor leaning against the bed. "It is Dipper..." Mabel said. "It is Dipper and it's not."

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked looking to Mabel.

"He... has these glowing gold eyes... with black... and... he keeps shifting into this little thing that looks like Bill but not."

"You said that before." Windy said. "Is he a square?"

Mabel snorted. "No!" She giggled. "Actually he looks like a chibi star- kinda like Sparkle Heart!" Mabel grinned. "Its actually a bit cute..."

Dipper felt his face go red being called cute was feeling extra embarrassing and a bit insulting. Dipper decided then that he really did need to talk to Mabel, not to apologize but to let her know that it really was him. He pushed the door and it creaked slightly, but he couldn't get it to open any farther. He tried harder and it squeaked again. The girls stopped talking to look to the door. Suddenly the door was not physically there and Dipper found himself flying into the room. "Whoa!" He cried rolling into Mabel's stuffed animals. One of the teddy bares fell over. "H-hi." He waved up to an upside down and confused looking Mabel.

"Uh..." Mabel said. "Did you hear us?"

"Was that Dipper?" Wendy asked looking a bit confused to the toppled teddy bare.

"Yeah." Mabel said with a slight snort. "He just rolled in."

"Ha ha." Dipper rolled over onto his feet and dusted off his shoulder. He paused staring at the blue vest he was wearing. "Was my vest always this ugly?" He asked no one in particular.

"What?" Mabel asked.

Dipper shook his head. Looking to Mabel, he looked away almost immediately when he remembered how she said his eyes looked. "I... don't want you to be scared of me..." Mabel looked down seeming to be ashamed of herself. She opened her mouth to respond. "It's okay." Dipper said. "I know... I'm weird right now..."

"Well it's okay- when we find Bill-

"I don't..." Dipper interrupted her. "I don't think we're going to find Bill..."

"Why...?" Mabel asked and looked to be getting angry. "Why do you keep saying that?!"

"Mabel?" Wendy asked.

"The Dipper Pine's I know doesn't give up without trying!" Mabel growled. "That's what's really confusing me! Dipper you always think of something! You're always planning and solving problems!" She looked like she was about to cry. "Why have you given up without even trying?"

Dipper stared at her surprised. He could tell it was true. She doubted him not really because he looked wired. He could probably be a taking cat plushy and she'd believe it was him- she just didn't trust it because she thought he wasn't acting right. He sighed. "I haven't given up... exactly." Dipper grabbed the little puppet that Mabel had made way back when. He stuck his hand it it and started making faces with it. "I just... feel it... Deep down. Like... I KNOW. I know that my body is gone- or no... not gone." Dipper looked up to Mabel. "It's right here."

"The puppet?" Wendy asked.

"What?" Dipper looked to her. She looked all kinds of disturbed as she was looking at the little puppet. "Is that your body?"

"What?" Dipper asked. "You can hear me?"

Wendy nodded.

"Oh!" Dipper smacked his head, the puppet mimicking his movement. "That's right. I can talk through empty vessels."

"So...?" Wendy asked.

"This is just a puppet."

"Okay..."

"Ghost and such can talk through puppets. It's kinda creepy though..." Dipper said.

"No kidding." Wendy crossed her legs as she sat up. "So... what are you saying about your body then?"

"I... I think it was sucked into the Dreamscape with Bill." Dipper paused trying to make sense of the thoughts rolling through his head. "Sense we were struggling for control at the same time... it happened... right when..." Dipper grabbed his head. "It happened at a particular moment- oh man! I feel like its just... right their... what happened. Like I already know... I just cant access that information." Dipper looked like he was getting a migraine.

"Well don't hurt yourself..." Wendy said, seeing the puppets face scrunch up. She smiled. "I'm relieved, at least you sound like you..."

Mabel smiled. "Right, and even if you are right and Bill is gone, and you've got sucked into that dream place we'll figure out how to pull you out of there!"

"What she said." Wendy said. Then the teen stood stretching. "Well that's enough nightmare inducing puppet talk for me." She gave a wary grin before walking toward the door. "I am going to go home, tomorrow we'll catch up and hatch a plan, okay?"

"Sounds good." Mabel and Dipper said together.

Wendy shut the door to their room and shivered. That was just a little too weird. "I'm gonna need some serious therapy after all this."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:** _

Dipper had settled onto Mabel's bed almost immediately after Wendy left curling into a tight ball. "Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"I just need to rest my eyes a moment..." Dipper said weakly. His whole being felt tired like he had no energy left.

The next thing he knew it was morning and Mabel had her arms wrapped around him in a sleeper hold. He struggled trying to get out of her grasp. "M-Mabel!" He slipped out from under her arms and brushed off his shoulders and straightened his hair and hat. "Geeze." He growled. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Dipper..." Mabel mumbled. Still fast asleep. Dipper paused, observing her more closely. He could see tear stains on her face. Had she had a nightmare? That's not possible, Dipper always woke up when she had a bad dream- Dipper stopped, feeling a shiver go through him as he began to see a faint images appearing around her head. "Dipper!" He heard Mabel's voice echoing as her image appeared and he could see her riding a giant Waddles as she chased after Dipper who was riding on the goat Glompers for some reason. Dipper gasped pulling back quickly.

"I was just- that was just!" Dipper began to pace, not realizing he was upside down. "No way. No way!"

"Dipper!" Mabel growled throwing a pillow at him. It passed right through him. "I was dreaming!"

"I know!" Dipper said.

Mabel blinked sleepily up at him. From downstairs they heard their Grunkle Stan banging a pot and ladle together. "Breakfast! Get it while its hot!"

Dipper fallowed Mabel down stairs. "Mabel. I saw your dream!"

"Pssht!' Mable laughed. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming? You were pretty out of it last night."

"It wasn't a dream-

Mable gasped cutting Dippers words off. "Pancakes!" She squealed as she rushed to the table and started stuffing her face. Dipper sighed settling into the empty chair next to her. He attempted to lift a fork. The table was set for three but there was only food for two. The fork lifted a fraction of an inch and clanked back down to the table. Dipper was a bit startled. Surprised he actually moved it. Outside of Mabel and that ugly puppet he hadn't had much luck moving anything. Focusing all his attention on the fork and the idea of moving it he tried again. this time the handle end of the fork lifted a whole inch. Dipper grinned, proud of this small accomplishment. The fork slipped from his grasp and bounced back to the table as he heard a gasp. Surprised, he looked to Mabel who was staring at him, her eyes full of fear again. Dipper could see, too, a small outline of color around her... a pink color. He swallowed. "What's wrong Mabel?"

"Your teeth." She whispered.

"My teeth?" Dipper reached up to touch his mouth and froze. He sensed that that was where his body was... that that was his mouth... that his hands were touching his face... but he couldn't feel it. It was like the way one's mouth felt after going to the dentist. Their was no real feeling. "I- I can't feel..." He whispered, fear seeping into his limbs again.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked quietly.

"I can't feel my face- or my hands." he touched his shoulders his arms. "I can't feel me at all." He shivered. Suddenly he felt Mabel touch his face pulling it toward her.

"Calm down little brother." She said softly. "I think you're rattling the table."

Dipper looked to her. Amazed he could feel her. Confused by her words. Her eyes were calm but sad. "I'm doing what?" He finally asked noticing the rattling sound hearing it fade.

"That was weird." Stan said his hand still poring syrup over his drowning pancakes. "Dipper did that?"

He felt another rush of fear and the table began to shake again. "Don't freak out!" Mabel said sharply pinching his cheek and Dipper blinked feeling the sting and his whole being suddenly felt grounded. "Good. Now let us enjoy our breakfast. We can freak out later." Mabel said beginning to stuff her face again.

Dipper nodded rubbing his cheek, a small sense of joy running through his body that he couldn't quite place.

* * *

 _AN:_

 _Sorry it's so short. It's just how the chapters split. I tried to extend it by adding detail... but I wasn't really sure how to add detail without betting too boring or off topic..._

 _Anyway. I'll post the next chapter once I get done editing it. Thanks for reading! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors_ _Notes:  
I'm really tired... I'm sorry, I've been focusing on my other story's and nearly forgot about this one. I'll try to post more for it. I don't really know if this story has an end... I hope it dose. For my own sanity... Anyway. A lot of people seem to be interested in this, so I don't want to leave it alone. Thank you all for your reviews, faves, and fallows! I really do appreciate them! _

* * *

**_Chapter 4:_**

Dipper rotated, doing slow cart wheels, with his arms crossed, in the air as he watched Mabel working on something with Waddles. The group had given up on looking for his body. His insistence that it didn't exist on the physical plane anymore starting to sink in. He sighed. Board.

There really wasn't much to do. He didn't see the point in going off and doing his own thing and if he wanted to interact with someone it had to be Mable. He really doubted he could make friends as a disembodied floating talking puppet. As he rolled through the air his eye caught the red of his shirt out of the corner of his eye and it caused his face to twitch just slightly. The vest he'd always liked so much had been really distracting lately for some reason too, and the red of his shirt irritatingly bright against the gray of the rest of the world. It was weird. he never gave his cloths much thought in the past. Though he did like what he wore... or he had liked what he wore. Now he was wanting to change it up a little. Maybe being stuck in the exact same cloths for the past week with no sign of being able to change in sight was getting to him. If only he could change the color of his shirt... to something a little less... catching. Like white. White wouldn't distract him half as much.

He sighed settling next to Mabel. "What are you doing now?"

"I don't know." Mabel mumbled into Waddles head as she hugged him close to her the figurines she'd been messing with scattered all around on the ground. "I was trying to figure out what went wrong. But it's all gobily goop." She looked up to him and blinked. "Nice shirt."

"What?"

Dipper looked down and noticed that his vest and red shirt were gone and in their place was a simple white button up shirt. "Oh... wow. I guess I just have to think about changing cloths to change them. That's kinda neat."

"Really?" Mabel asked. "That's so cool!"

"I guess... but about what you were just saying... Mabel..." Dipper was frowning his face thoughtful before he looked at her seriously. "Nothing really went wrong. We did all we could at the time. If there's anyone to blame it would be me..." He frowned. "It was just a freak thing that Bill tried to take over me like that. He thought he could take advantage of the power surging from the dimensional rift. I'm sure if he'd know what would have happened that he wouldn't have tried to take my body. Now I have his powers and he's gone."

"What?" Mabel asked looking up to Dipper shocked.

"I said... Bill trying to take over me when the Transcendence happened was just a random thing. We couldn't have planned for that."

"Not that! The thing about you having his powers." Mabel said waving her arms.

Dipper blinked clearly confused. "Me having his what now?"

"You just said that you have his powers."

"I did?"

"Of course!" Mabel stood up struck by sudden understanding. "That's it! You have Bill's powers! That's why you shook the table in the kitchen when you got scared! That's why blue flame's fly from you when you get angry!"

"What?" Dipper asked. "Blue flames? Mabel what blue flames?" He didn't get an answer as Mabel took a hold of his hand and dragged him with her.

He held onto his hat as she pulled him into the Mystery Shack. "Grunkel Stan!" She called.

"What are you doing?" Dipper cried.

"I'm going to tell Grunkle Stan what we just found out."

"What?"

"He can help us figure out how to get you back to normal-

"NO!" Dipper said his voice going deep and a bit of a Bill like tone crawling underneath. "I don't trust Stan Pines!" He gasped grabbing his head. "What? No. This is..." Dipper looked to Mabel his eyes as wide and shocked as hers. "Mabel... I know... I know who wrote the journals."

"What?" Mabel looked shocked and confused. "Dipper that's not important now!"

"But it is!" Dipper said practically grinning. "If these random thought... image- things are right... I'm sure the person who wrote the Journals was none other than Grunkel Stan!"

"Grunkel Stan?" Mabel asked.

Said grunkel waked up behind Mable then. "What's up Mabel's?"

"Is it true?" Mabel asked turning to the man. "Did you write the Journals?"

"What?" Stan looked surprised. "Where did you get an idea like that? Of course I didn't write them!"

"Dipper says you did." Mabel said looking suspicions.

Stan looked around as if trying to find an escape before he sighed kneeling as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "No. Kid's it wasn't me."

"But, that can't be right!" Dipper said. "I had seen it... in that thought... memory? Oh god I sound crazy."

"I did know the man who did write them though." Stan said his eyes suddenly said. That got the kid's attention. "So if there's something you're not telling me... because you don't think I'll understand..." Stan scratched his head. "Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I get what's going on more than you might think."

"Well. We think Dipper somehow got Bill Cipher's powers!" Mabel blurted out quickly.

Stan stared at her blankly for a moment. "What now?"

"Well Dipper said that when the trans-whatever happened that there was a rip and some kinda energy that Bill tried to use to take his body but instead Dipper ended up taking Bills powers."

"That sounds... bad." Stan said slowly.

"How bad?" Dipper asked.

Mabel stared at her Grunkle's worried face for a moment. "Grunkle Stan? Can we help Dipper?"

Her Grunkle Stan looked to her with wide and worried eyes. "I don't know." The old man grumbled suddenly looking determined. "But I'll do whatever I can."

Dipper found himself fallowing Mabel who was fallowing a serious Grunkle Stan. "Come on kids..." Grunkle Stan said walking up to the vending machine he pushed a combination of buttons before the whole machine slid to the side revealing a secret passage. Stan shuffled the third journal in his hand looking like he wanted to say something. Finally he just let out a defeated sigh started walking down the steps.

"Whoa!" Mabel gasped surprised her eyes wide as she fallowed.

Dipper just floated with his arms crossed, looking a bit irritated. "You had a whole lab in this secret basement and you never told us."

"I hadn't told you kids about this because I didn't want you guys to get involved. You had promised not to meddle with the super natural... so I thought it was okay..."

"Just like you promised you weren't keeping secrets from us?" Dipper asked.

Mabel bit her lip as Stan talked. "If we want to find a way to bring Dipper back from the Dreamscape, for real, this is the place to look into that."

"Whoa." Mabel said looking at all the machinery.

Stan sat the third journal on the desk with the other two. "With these, I'm sure we can find some way to fix this."

"YOU HAVE THE OTHER JOURNALS?!" Dipper yelled making the ground shake.

Stan noticed and let out a nervous chuckle. "I guess this is a bit surprising..." He said with a slight shrug.

Dipper glared at his grunkle knowing he couldn't really tell the man off, and that irritated him more than he was willing to admit. Mable just stared at her grunkle too surprised to really be angry. After a moment of awkward silence Stan rubbed the back of his neck roughly and cleared his throat. "Well…" He started flipping through the Journal's pages. "Let's get started."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Dipper started to space out as his sister and Grunkle tried different things with no real results. "Are you listening?" Mabel's voice broke through his daze.

"Hum?" Dipper blinked his sister into view. "Wah?"

"That's what I thought." The thirteen-year-old girl said with her hands on her hips. "We're doing all this research mumbo jumbo for you and you aren't even paying attention!"

"Sorry, Mable, it's hard to focus when I can't even help turn the pages of the books..."

Mable frowned. "Well how about I turn them for you? You're much better at understanding this stuff than I am anyway."

Dipper smiled softly. "Thanks Mabel."

* * *

The search went on for several hours, but Dipper and Mabel hadn't found anything. Stanly on the other hand seemed to have gotten an idea.

"Alright... This is a long shot but I think it's worth a try." Stan said as he finished drawing the chock circle on the lab floor.

"That's Bill's summoning circle." Dipper said as Stan looked over the book again. "I think at the very least we'll be able to locate Bill and maybe make a deal with him to return Dipper back to normal."

"Sounds good." Mabel said standing with a lit candle in her hands.

"Sounds good?!" Dipper asked. "Wasn't it just the other night you gave us a huge spill on how dangerous it is to summon demons and how we should never ever do it?"

"Just a few more things." Stan said oblivious to Dipper's complaints. "There now..." Stan pricked his finger and dropped a bit of blood on the circle. Dipper let out a yelp as the circle lit up and he was yanked into it appearing as a floating one eyed star.

He placed a hand to his head shaking it as he became more dipper like again. "Yikes." Dipper gasped. "What the hey was that?"

"D- Dipper?" Stan stuttered.

"Grunkle Stan? You can see me?"

The man didn't say a word he just walked right up to Dipper and gave him a strong hug. He let go immediately and took a step back clearing his throat. "Glad to see you're really not dead." He awkwardly looked around for a moment before finally really looking the confused teen up and down. "What's with the shirt?"

"I just..." Dipper shrugged. Still too shell shocked to really function properly. "What's going on?" His thought jumped right out.

Stan put a hand to his chin and looked to be deep in thought. Mabel imitated his stance. "Well..." The man stood there for a good minute and a half before he shrugged and walked away. "I have no idea. Want some cold pancakes?"

"You know I do!" Dipper went to float after him. Only to run into an invisible wall.

Dipper fell to the floor with a grunt. "What the...?" He placed a hand on the invisible barrier around him and it sparked. Mable and Stan stared in surprise. He looked from his Grunkle's confused frown to the wide surprise of his sisters eyes and let out a nerves chuckle. "Um... I guess... I can't..." The trapped boy muttered.

Determination crossed Mable's face then. "I got this. In exchange for breakfast how about you spend some time with us?" The girl held her hand out to shake. Dipper stared at the offered hand in shock as a wash of excitement ran unbidden through his body.

Shaking he took his sister's hand in his and they both nodded at the same time. Mable to reassure her brother it would be okay. Dipper to make sure she understood what she was doing.

" ** _DEAL_**." The voice that left his frame shook him and the blue flames that sealed their hand shake startled him. His hand loosened in shock, as horror crossed his face, but Mable held firm and smiling pulled him from the circle.

Tears fell quietly from Dippers eyes as he fallowed Mable and Stan upstairs. Dipper staid solid and visible for about an hour and a half before he faded back to the Dreamscape. For that short time the Mystery Shack felt like home again.

* * *

 _Authors Notes:_

 _Just got my wisdom teeth pulled... I have nothing more to say because I can't really think...  
Thank you all for reading! I hope you're enjoying my silly story._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

That night Dipper dreamed. Dreamed of candles and blood. Symbols kept appearing in his mind's eye. Predominantly over and over he kept seeing the symbol of a pine tree. Like the one on his cap. Latin words hummed through his mind and Dipper was shocked to find he understood their meaning. They were calling him. He didn't wake up so much as suddenly became aware, almost as if he hadn't really been sleeping at all... it took him a moment to realize that he wasn't in the room but on the roof.

Images of the moment Bill tried to take him over flashed through his head. He sat upright. Looking around shocked. "I'm a dream demon." He said staring at his sneakers his mind suddenly going blank. Summoning circle... He frowned. There was a strange feeling flowing through him. Like... a sudden purpose rushing through his body. He coughed blinking back to reality as he realized the summoners would be calling for the demon called Dipper. How embarrassing.

He fussed over it quietly the whole day. Worrying and fretting. Mabel noticed. "What's wrong bro bro?"

"I had a kind of dream last night." Dipper said.

"'Bout what?"

"My summoning circle." Dipper said seriously.

"The summoning circle?" Mabel asked. "Should we go talk to Grunkle Stan? Try it again?"

"Maybe later." Dipper said off handedly. "If people learn of my summoning circle they'll be calling on Dipper the Dream Demon. Even though the triple D is kinda nice I don't think anyone's going to take the name Dipper seriously. That wouldn't be good for a demon ya know."

"Um..." Mabel looked a bit unsure. "And... this is important to you right now?"

"Of course. A demon's name means everything! First impressions are very important!" Dipper spun to face her enthusiastically. Speaking of which his jeans needed to go. He snapped his fingers and the blue material and his worn sneakers were replaced by dress pants and shoes.

Mabel sighed. "Okay." Her voice was a little sad as she watched her brother examine his new pant's and shoes. Finley he straightened his hair readjusting his hat and settled into a crossed legged state looking to her expectantly. She smiled weakly. "I'll help you come up with something better."

Even though Mabel had seemed unsure at first she really got into the whole name thing after a while. Dipper stopped suddenly fully conscious of what was happening and started freaking out. "Mabel what are we doing?"

"Coming up with a new name for you?"

"Why?"

"Because you said Dipper wasn't cool enough for a demon."

"Mabel! What's wrong with you?"

Mabel shrugged. "What? You wanted a cooler sounding name- I thought it was a good idea."

"You just... played along with me as- as I went completely off my rocker?"

"Well it seemed harmless enough." Mabel said not looking at him as she wrote down another name.

"Harmless?" Dipper asked. "Mabel you're helping me create a name that people will fear! What's harmless about that?"

Mabel glared at him. "You're not creating a name to be feared. You're not Bill."

Dipper frowned. "I... I know..." He rung his hands nervously not looking at her.

"You are not Bill." Mabel said again. Dipper looked to her shocked at how serious she sounded. "You're Dipper Pines, my brother who thinks he has all the answers, when in actuality he's really a gargantuan nerd who is supper lovable."

Dipper went silent looking at anything but her. Looking down he decided to look at some of the names she'd picked out. "Terror the Terrible?" Dipper asked lifting a brow. "That name is… well, terrible. I'd be better off keeping the one I have."

"Yeah... I figured that one would fly right into the wastebasket." Mabel grabbed the sheet and crumpled it up.

Dipper moved a few sheets and picked one of the pieces of paper up. "What's this?" He asked. "Mizar and Alcor?"

"Well that one I kinda like because I'd get a name too!" Mabel smiled. "It's the names of the twin stars from the big Dipper constellation."

"Really?" Dipper asked staring at the paper legitimately surprised. "That is kinda cool. Twin stars you say?"

"Yeah."

"Mizar... Alcor... I like those names."

"You do?" Mabel asked. "I just kinda wrote them down randomly." She said laughing lightly as she pushed an astrology book under the pillow she was leaning on. "I mean... would you really be okay being named after a star?"

"What?" Dipper asked. "I- It sounds cool enough, what's it matter if its a star or a tree? Besides stars are really cool."

Mabel laughed. "Only a nerd could say that so heartfelt!"

"Shut it!" Dipper said blushing a bit embarrassed. His emotions he'd noticed were really easily tipped lately.

"It is kinda suiting..." Mabel said her head tilting slightly as she looked at him.

"What are you looking at?" Dipper started to brush at his shirt.

"Nothing." Mabel said smiling a bit. "Just looking."

Dipper blinked as the paper fell through his hand fluttering down onto the others. He looked to the piece of paper studding it intently. It hadn't even occurred to him that it was odd that he was able to hold it till just then. The foreign realization made him tremble. "Mabel..." Dipper said slowly a deep frown coming to his face. "I... I don't know... how to... what if I... what if I'm really ... not... Dipper anymore?" Dipper gripped his pant leg tightly as his fist shook.

"Dipper."

"But... I am Dipper!" He cried his eyes closing tight. "I am!" His shoulders were shaking now as he opened his eyes to look at his shaking hands. "Arn't I?"

Mabel scooted over to him on her knees and took his hands into hers. "Yeah. You're Dipper. I can feel it."

Dipper stared at her for a moment. "Mabel-

"Though on the other hand you are also an all powerful Dream Demon now." She said with an exaggerated voice. "I guess technically speaking you can be whoever or whatever you wanna be!"

"What?" Dipper blinked at her confused. "Dream demon?"

Mabel looked equally confused. "That's what you called yourself earlier..."

"Oh..." Dipper sighed recalling that he had during that period where he'd forgotten himself. When he'd woken that morning he knew exactly what he was. He knew what had happened to himself and Bill. That he wasn't human anymore. No... he was a demon. A dream demon... with the conciseness of a 13 year old boy. He was so shell shocked by it all he couldn't even laugh it off. How was he going to explain this to Grunkel Stan, to his parents? He blinked looking to his sister. "Wait... You know... that I'm a demon? I don't get it... why aren't you freaking out?"

"Whoa." Mabel said waving her hands around. "I'm majorly flipping my wig inside, but..." She settled placing her hands back on top of his. She looked away from him for a moment before giving him one of the most sincere looks he'd ever seen on her face. "I know that no matter how freaked out I am right now... you're probably twice- no a thousand times more freaked out."

"When did you..."

"Well... I kinda thought... from the beginning... that you weren't exactly normal Dipper..." Mabel confessed. "I was hoping that we could turn you back to normal. I'm still hoping... but... even if we can't it doesn't change anything. You're still you, you're still my brother. No matter what. I can't just abandon you." Then she elbowed him. "Plus, the whole summoning circle and deal thing was a big clue."

Dipper sniffled and lifted his arm rubbing his eyes into his white dress shirt trying to stop an onslaught of tears. "I- I- Thank you Mabel!" He sobbed. He hadn't known how scared he'd been till that moment. Hearing that Mabel had his back lifted a heavy pressure off of his heart, and he just couldn't hide his relief.

Mabel stood up and pulled him into a bear hug. "I got your back bro." She said quietly and Dipper could only cry harder in response.

After a long while Dipper dried his eyes and made a face as he noticed the snot on his sleeve. "Ew.." He whined.

"You better?" Mabel asked.

Dipper nodded giving his shirt a sad look. "Mabel... I don't think that this can be fixed. I think... I'm stuck like this..." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Mabel asked. "I... had a feeling... the moment you started calling yourself a demon that this whole thing might be... ya know... permanent. That's why... I helped you today. Because I know things are going to be really hard for us both soon." Mabel's bottom lip trembled. "I know you're a little different, but you're still Dipper. Your still my little brother! Still, I'm scared... are you going to stop wanting to be around me? I am just a human after all. Are you going to leave to be all demon-y? To go hang out with some kind of demon click?" Mabel was crying now.

"Uh..." Dipper stared at her a bit startled by her train of thought, then he began to laugh, because that's exactly the way she always though. "Mabel! You're amazing you know that?"

Mabel sniffled. "Of corse, I know that."

Dipper gave her a hug. "I'm not going anywhere."

Mable honked into a glittery handkerchief. "'Kay."

* * *

 __ _Author's_ _Notes:_

 _Man... I don't really know if I'll be adding anything else to this story... it was just kind of an experiment to begin with anyway...? And because of the nature of the Transcendence AU this story could probably go on indefinitely... so maybe I'll continue... but as of right now... I'm going to put this story to a halt..._

 _Thank you for reading this much of it... sorry if this last chapter is lacking... I kind of ran out of inspiration to be honest..._


End file.
